locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Locomotive Wiki:Blocking policy
Blocking is where an administrator stops a contributor, or contributors, from editing any pages on Locomotive Wiki. Blocks are designed to protect the Wiki, not to punish a user. This policy outlines the grounds under which a contributor may receive a block, how long they may be blocked for and how they can contest a block. A block can be placed on an IP, or both at once. To be blocked a contributor must have acted in a way that damages, or otherwise disrupts, the Wiki or its community. Admins should always when blocking users, since blocks are a last resort measure. Most first offenses should receive a warning, and subsequent offenses may receive a block, or a series of blocks. Other pages of interest: * *Revert, block, ignore Reasons By editing on, or otherwise contributing to, this wiki you hereby agree to Wikia's Terms of Use, in particular the "User Conduct" section. In addition to these rules, administrators may block you for these further reasons: *'Vandalism:' Defined here as intent to lower the quality of the Wiki, or disrupt the proper functioning of the community; *'Inappropriate username:' If you have a username that is offensive, or otherwise unsavory, the account will be blocked. Administrators may leave account creation enabled at their discretion; *'Not following polices:' Actions against, or circumventing, community-approved policies. This includes, but is not limited to, sockpuppetry. Duration All blocks should be for the shortest time possible. Infinite bans should be avoided. Below is the staged policy for blocking IP addresses and account holders. The next stage is only implemented if the action is continued, and is not incremented over the previous block — each block terminates before another is issued. The stages are as follows: #Warning; #24 hours; #7 days; #One month; #Three months. For extreme cases of vandalism or spam, a warning is issued at the administrator's discretion. IP blocks From, and including, stage 4 onwards, account creation may be prevented at the administrator's discretion. The longest block at one time will be three months. If an IP continues to be disruptive after stage 5, they may be reissued with a three month block. Normally, Administrators should not affect account holders, unless there is a valid reason to do so. Account blocks If an account holder continues to be disruptive after stage 5, they may either be blocked for a further three months or be blocked (banned) for a year. The latter should rarely be done. Administrators may prevent the user from editing anonymously at their discretion. Administrators should allow the user to be able to edit their talk page, unless there is a valid reason not to. Email should be blocked as an absolute last resort. True spammers are not protected by such rights. Contesting blocks If you feel a block is unfair, you may be able to leave a message on your , or you may be able to contact the administrator that blocked you . For this reason, administrators should avoid barring these lines of communication whenever possible. Administrators are encouraged to follow the blockee's talk page when blocking. Dial-up and proxies A user whose ISP provides them with a dial-up internet connection is at a much higher risk of being caught up in an IP block by accident. If you use dial-up and see blocked text, try reloading the page until the blocked text vanishes. If it doesn't contact an administrator, or see how long the block has left. AOL is one ISP that operates a dial-up network. It is Locomotive Wiki's policy to ban open proxies when they are identified. However, we will not actively search for them amongst contributors. If a block of an open proxy affects a good user, that was not the intent, but is unavoidable. Administrators should be aware that banning open proxies that use static IPs is the one of the only times an "infinite" ban is acceptable. Open proxies with dynamic IPs or proxies that have been hacked, and turned into open proxies, should be given lengthy blocks, but should not be banned; this is in the hope the IP address is reassigned or the open proxy closed.